leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM113
* Closed * }} (Japanese: 新番組！？小さなコイキングのメロディ A New Program!? Melody of the Small ) is the 113th episode of the , and the 1,052nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on March 17, 2019. Plot The television host announces the beginning of the Alola Pokémon Quiz, with the first to buzz in having the chance to answer the question. and watch from the audience as competes in the show. Kuwashi is also competing and quickly answers the first question correctly. A awards him a of flowers. Sophocles and Kuwashi prove to be an even match, both answering nine questions correctly. The host poses the final question for the preliminary round, though Sophocles is later revealed to have lost the quiz show to Kuwashi. Now backstage, the group comforts Sophocles and after their loss. then notices a familiar face, George Charino, the producer who works on the television series Alolan Detective Laki. Charino invites the group to see the filming of an upcoming drama, and they all agree. They walk outside and notice a gathering crowd up ahead. Sophocles and his friends make their way to the front of the crowd and are left speechless when they see Koi-chan. Ash doesn't understand why everyone is excited over the . His friends explain that Koi-chan is a child actor prodigy and famous for the hit TV show "A Tiny Koiking's Melody". appears to know a lot about the series, and he admits that his younger sister is a big fan of Koi-chan. Kiawe whispers to Rotom and requests a few pictures of Koi-chan for Mimo, and Rotom takes some photos before Koi-chan's orders Rotom off the set. The TV crew begin shooting a scene and urge the audience to be quiet. The Director informs Koi-chan about the scene, its friend is leaving, before filming begins. On the first try Koi-chan's voice is too hoarse, and on the second its body begins to glow. Several more cuts, but Koi-chan's voice has drastically changed and is no longer sweet sounding. Koi-chan's Manager takes the superstar away from the set for a moments rest. George tells the group that he has a shoot to get to, but as he is about to leave Rinka and Kenichi rush over to inform him that the lead actors for "ThreeDri" cannot show up to set. Kenichi explains that a and whipped up a that is preventing the lead actors' plane from leaving the Sinnoh region. George proudly announces that moments of trouble are great opportunity to create something new. He soon spies , and , and decides that they will star in the show alongside their Pokémon. Lana and Mallow are keen, and while Lillie is worried about her limited acting experience she also agrees. Soon George takes the three girls over to the studio for their rehearsals. The boys are surprised at George's bold decision, and Ash cries out that he wants to be a TV star. Koi-chan's Manager returns Koi-chan to the set, and the Producer asks the crowd to be quiet as filming resumes. The scene appears to be going well, as Koi-chan's voice is no longer sounding hoarse. Though Kiawe and the others watch as Koi-chan glows and evolves into a . The crowd, except for Ash and his friends, flee the film spot while the film crew are a gasp from Koi-chan's surprise evolution. The Manager approaches the film star and tries to settle it, but Koi-chan rushes away. She as well as Ash and his friends run after Koi-chan. The Producer soon declares the shoot cancelled. Meanwhile, and James prepares Jessie, as her alter ego Musabarbara, for an upcoming audition for the 12 hour drama being filmed to commemorate the 55th anniversary of Alola TV. are a little concerned by the competition, several flexing Pokémon. Though Jessie enters her audition in a confident and graceful manner, declaring it her Alolan debut. In a rehearsal studio, George Charino informs the girls about their starring roles in "ThreeDri". He explains that "ThreeDri" is short for "The Sparkling Trio is Alola DrinKyun", but Lana and the others don’t recognize the title. Charino explains the series' main plot; three girls protect the peace of Alola and use a drink to transform into their superhero selves. He then hands them each a script, and as the trio performs the superheroes main catch phrase, it proves to be a shaky start. George assures them that they did well, and with a little more practice they will perform better. Koi-chan continues its rampage. Ash confronts the Manager with some questions, and she admits that she did notice that Koi-chan's whiskers appeared to be longer recently. Koi-chan charges through 's latest shoot, leaving her in a cloud of dust, before entering the Alola TV studio building. Koi-chan crashes through the filming of an Alola Pokémon Quiz final round episode and interrupts the girls' "ThreeDri" rehearsals. Koi-chan spots George and instantly begins flailing around, and George then realizes that the Gyarados is actually Koi-chan. George calmly parts Koi-chan on its head, and reassures it that everything should be fine. He announces that there is still some time for filming and asks for everyone's assistance. George's ingenuity is later showcased in the latest episode of "The Sparkling Trio is Alola DrinKyun". Later, Ash and his classmates have gather at Professor Kukui's home to watch Lillie, Lana and Mallow's acting debuts in "The Sparkling Trio is Alola DrinKyun". The episode begins with Mallow rushing to her two friends, played by Lillie and Lana, where the trio are going to be late for class. The three girls notice holes in the main path way when suddenly the Gyarados Devil, played by Koi-chan, crashes down in front of them. Gyarados Devil roars at the trio, so the girls decide to take action. Mallow calls over their companions, and soon Sandy, , and Snowy appear carrying drinks for the trio. The girls promptly take a sip and transform into their DrinKyum alter egos in a dazzling display of lights and sparkles. Mallow becomes the pink Tea DrinKyum, Lillie transforms into the blue dress wearing Soda DrinKyum and Lana takes the role of the citrus yellow Juice DrinKyun. The three DrinKyun heroes go on to defeat Gyarados Devil with a powerful rainbow-beamed Alola Salute Sunday Sunrise attack. The episode ends with the superheroes posing while the narrator asks if they will be able to make it to class on time. Ash and the other boys are impressed by their friends' performances and congratulate the girls on their great acting. Meanwhile, George proudly announces that Koi-chan will still have a future in TV as a villain star. He and the Manager watch the ongoing filming where Team Rocket are fleeing from a rampaging three-headed Gyarados monster. Jessie is annoyed that her Alola debut is so demanding, but Meowth is quick to remind her that she said she was prepared to do anything during her audition. James then questions why he and the others are in the film. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * Laki (flashback; picture) * * George Charino * Kuwashi * Rinka and Kenichi * * Director * Film crew * Alola TV security guard * Quiz host * s * Crowd Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (Koi-chan) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Sandy) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * (Laki's; flashback; pictures) * (Kuwashi's) * (Trainer's; Alola Form) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * ( ) * (Koi-chan; evolves) * (Koi-chan; newly evolved) * * * * (flashback) * (on television; flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) Trivia * Poké Problem: Where do we go in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: , Kiawe's family ranch, TV station, Poipole's world ** Answer: TV station * The Japanese title of the episode is a reference to the Japanese title of the 1971 British film , which was a huge hit in Japan. * The episode number on the clapperboard seen during the filming of (Japanese 小さなコイキングのメロディ The Small 's Melody) is "#113", referencing this episode's number. * This marks the first appearance of a in the main series since Glory Blaze!, over ten years and 535 episodes ago. * (Japanese: サンサン三人はアローラドリンキュン SanSan Trio Alola DrinKyun), the show , Lana, and appear in, takes cues from magical girl anime and manga, such as the and franchises. ** The motifs of the DrinKyun girls in their transformed personas appear to be based on Roserade Tea, Soda Pop, and Pinap Juice. * The opening animation is updated to include Ash's Meltan. * The man surrounded by Pokémon and wearing a yellow jumpsuit is a reference to actor and the jumpsuit he wore in the incomplete martial arts film . * When being proposed a role in a TV show, Lillie references her role in the school play from Lillier and the Staff!. Jessie also uses her alias (Japanese: ムサバーバラ Musabarbara) from the same episode. * When Jessie is summoned for her auditions, she is referred to as "number 634". Using a type of Japanese wordplay called , these numbers can be read as "mu-sa-shi", spelling out Jessie's Japanese name. A similar wordplay was used in The Ultimate Test. * Jessie, James, , and narrate the preview for the next episode. Errors Dub edits In other languages 113 Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears de:Shinbangumi!? Chiisana Koiking no Melody es:EP1056 fr:SL113 it:SM113 ja:SM編第113話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第113集